Goodbye's The Saddest Word
by meguhanu
Summary: Christy travels back to the camp. She makes a wish to see The Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins again, her wish comes true. if you read this be ready to cry your eyes out


Good-bye's the Saddest Word

Christy looked out her window to watch the sun in the sky. She was at her home. She was lost in her thoughts about old times; especially that summer that changed her life forever. Her adventures with Dark Heart, John, Dawn, and of course the ones that had saved her life; The Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins.

It had been 5 years since the incident at the camp. She missed John, Dawn, Dan (Dark Heart) and of course the cutesy little care bears.

Christy couldn't hold in her sadness. Soon she had huge tears falling down her eyes. She missed everyone so much so much. Since that day, nothing happened to her.

She was now in high school. She had no boyfriend, but she still kept in contact with Dan, John and Dawn. They were getting on well. Christy was so sad lately. She would escape into her fantasies sometimes when she felt low, which was mostly in class.

It was around 2pm in the afternoon when Christy decided to go to the camp again. Christy wanted to go back. She missed it terribly. She left the house and got into her car. Thankfully she went to the camp once a year to see how everything was. But she only went when no one was there. She drove off to the camp which was 2 hours away.

2 hours later when she got there, everything was the same. First Christy went over to the cabin where Dark Heart had his secret lair. Inside was the same; the chairs, the couch, and the beds. Except this time there was no creepy door. Christy smiled. Then she headed over to the lake.

The sun was starring to set. This night looked very much like the one that day when all of them said good-bye to the care bears and the care bear cousins. That was the saddest day so far in Christy's life. All the memories of that day came flooding back to her.

Christy felt a gentle cool breeze zip by. She looked up into the sky. She saw the first star of the night. She closed her eyes and wished. "Star light, Star bright, First star I see tonight, I wish I may I wish I might have this wish I make tonight. I wish with all my heart that I can see the Care Bears and Care Cousins again," she said choked up.

Her wish was soon to be discovered. The star she had wished on smiled and went straight to Care-A-Lot.

In Care-A-Lot, Wish Bear was checking on all the kids when the star came up to her. It chirped in her ear.

Wish Bear gasped. "Are you sure?" she asked the star. The star chirped again to say yes. Wish Bear headed straight to the Hall oh Hearts where the bears and cousins were eating dinner. "Attention to all Care Bears and Care Cousins!" she yelled. She immediately got their attention. "I have just been informed that Christy is back at the camp and wishing hard to see all of us again," she said.

Everybody talked to discuss the situation. Tender heart Bear stepped up and said so everybody can hear him: "It's our job as Care Bears and Care Cousins to help anyone in need. Christy needs us and wants to see all of us again. I say we go!"

All the care bears and cousins cheered. With that, all the bears and cousins jumped into the Cloud Boat and set flew to Earth.

Christy was still at the camp and looking up in the sky. She wondered about things, things like her life, how she missed everybody, and how she was going to make it through her ordeal.

Christy bowed her head low as tears found their way to her eyes and fell to touch the dry dock. Without her knowing, the Cloud Boat came from out of the sky and landed at the dock.

Christy heard chatter so she looked up and what she saw she'd never forget. All the Care bears and the care cousins were right there in front of her.

Christy jumped up with a big smile on her face and was now crying out of happiness just as the rainbow bridge came down. Christy backed up off the dock to allow the care bears to come and see her.

Christy kneeled down while all the bears ran towards her. She kneeled down and allowed them to come closer to her. "Christy?" asked Tender Heart Bear. "Are you alright?" he asked her approaching her slowly. Christy smiled. "Come here," said Tender Heart. He then hugged her. Christy wrapped her arms around the little red bear and cried into his shoulder.

As if a signal went off, all the care bears and cousins hugged her. Christy hugged them all closely to her chest. Still crying Christy managed to hug them all and give them all kisses. "I missed you all so much," she said still crying. "And I want you to know I love you all with all of my heart," she said. Christy's eyes were swollen red since she was crying so much.

"And we missed you" Swift Heart Rabbit said. "And of course we love you too," said True Heart Bear. "How did you know I was here?" she asked. "You made a wish on a star. We got it, thanks to Little Star Buddy," said Wish Bear.

They all talked throughout sunset and into the night about old times and what they were doing with their lives now. Christy made sure to tell them about John, Dawn, and Dan.

True Heart Bear thought it would be a good idea for Christy to start home. "We wouldn't want you getting lost or hurt," she said.

Christy dreaded this moment. Saying god-bye is hard. "Let's make a deal," said Noble Heart Horse. "Once a year, we come to this spot, on this day, and have a reunion," he said. Everybody agreed and nodded their heads yes.

Christy said good bye to her loyal friends. She stayed and watched all the bears and cousins go back up to Care-A-Lot. She was still crying, but these memories would always stay with her in her heart. "Good bye really is the saddest word," Christy said until heading to her car to go home... until next year on this day.

(Cue music) "Forever Young:

Hello old friend  
its good to be with you  
time is standing still  
our love shines true and bright  
it always will,  
my wishing star has guided all you do  
my empty heart you fill  
we still feel forever young

Looking back,  
we're just the same  
as we were when we began  
this love will keep protecting us  
reach for me, and I'll take your hand  
when we're apart  
just close your eyes  
and you'll see me waiting there  
you can always count on me  
I will always care

My special friend  
inside my heart you'll stay  
you'll be with me until  
the sun shines through the night  
it never will  
my little star you'll never fade away  
the hands of time are still  
and we'll be forever young

Step off and take my hand  
one touch and we'll be friends forever

Hello old friend  
its good to see you too  
time is standing still  
oh we'll be forever young

Hello to you  
its nice to see your smile  
step off and take my hand  
one touch and we'll be friends forever

Hello old friend  
its good to see you too  
time is standing still  
oh we'll be forever young

Hello to you  
its nice to see your smile  
step off and take my hand  
one touch and we'll be friends forever

Hello old friend  
its good to see you too  
time is standing still  
oh we'll be forever young

Hello to you  
its nice to see your smile  
step off and take my hand  
one touch and we'll be friends forever

Hello old friend  
its good to see you too  
time is standing still  
oh we'll be forever young

Hello to you  
its nice to see your smile  
step off and take my hand  
one touch and we'll be friends forever

Hello old friend  
its good to see you too  
time is standing still

**AN: while I was typing this fan fic and listening to "Forever Young," I was crying so hard, even though I'm 20. Every time I watch the Care Bear Movies, I always cry. I love them all so much. I hope you enjoy this fic. 3**


End file.
